


Trust

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Things go a little too far between Bruce and Natasha and the Hulk makes and unexpected visit. But Natasha isn't afraid anymore.From the prompt: So I've read so many fics about these two and the difficulties that "come up" in the bedroom and either Bruce overcomes them or they stop. But what if he can't stop the transformation bc of his heart rate? Natasha doesnt get physically hurt tho.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this one, but reading it now I dig it. I hope you all enjoy :)

They were getting carried away. Bruce knew it, Natasha knew it, but they both ignored it.   
  
Bruce could feel his heartbeat pounding faster and faster the longer they remained in their embrace. He’d waited so long to feel like this again, like he could be free and let go for once without feeling like he was carrying the weight of the world. Natasha allowed him this feeling. They understood each other on a level the others couldn’t. That’s how their friendship began and progressed into where they were now.   
  
He knew they had to stop before things got too heated, but he wanted this, wanted her. She pulled her lips away from his and latched onto his neck, sucking lightly. Bruce’s heart rate spiked when she bit down on his earlobe.   
  
That’s when he felt it. The telltale sign that he wasn’t the only one in his mind anymore. A loud growl sounded in the room causing Natasha to freeze.   
  
She sat back and was horrified to find Bruce’s irises were bright green.   
  
“Bruce?”   
  
“You need to get out of here,” he struggled to speak, pushing her off him and trying his best to remain in control but failed.   
  
“I’m not going anywhere,” she told him firmly, straightening her clothes. She kneeled in front of him and held his hand.   
  
Bruce pulled his hand away and back up, stumbling in his hurry to get away from Natasha. “Please,” he begged. “GO!” He roared.   
  
Natasha jumped but she didn’t run. Instead she ran over to him and took his face in her hands. “Bruce, look at me. Stay with me. You are in control.”   
  
Bruce tried to breathe deeply, but he felt himself slipping further and further away.   
  
An earth shattering roar echoed through the room and Natasha watched Bruce’s skin turn greener and greener as he got taller. She backed away then, knowing Bruce was no longer with her. Fully transformed, the Hulk stared at her and she could see the last bit of Bruce slip away. She stood frozen as the Hulk growled at her before running right at her. She closed her eyes and prepared for an impact that never came. He ran right past her.   


* * *

Natasha found Bruce a couple hours later. He was laying on the couch recovering from the transformation. She sat on the couch with him and rubbed a hand down his back.   
“How do you feel?”   
  
“I could’ve hurt you,” he said not looking at her.   
  
“But you didn’t.”   
  
“You didn’t run. Why didn’t you run?”   
  
“I knew you’d never hurt me,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You or the Big Guy.”   
  
“You don’t know that,” he tried to reason, but she was having none of it.   
  
“I do.”   
  
“How?”   
  
“I trust you.” She told him and leaned down to kiss the side of his head.


End file.
